The Place I'll Return To
by licoriceswirl
Summary: Clerith one shot. What was he searching for? What hope brought him here? Why did he come to this place? Cloud's pov.


The road became more winding as he travelled further and further away from any signs of life. Fenrir purred underneath him, gently gliding through the winding road with ease. There weren't any signs of villages or even monsters anymore. He had been travelling for how long he couldn't even remember. He set out from the Forgotten City and from there he was riding, riding endlessly. He did not know what he was doing or even if it would work, only he could feel it. He felt that he has been led to this place; wherever it was. That's it. That must be it. She had once said that the Promised Land exists, that you search and search until you feel it and know that you are there.

She had smiled at him. That smile was etched forever in his heart, but it wasn't enough. There was something else, something he was meant to do, or maybe he just wanted it. He wanted it so badly, more than anything. Even he did not know what it was, but he felt it. And that is why he started this journey.

The air, even it became denser, turning almost into a mist. He had to stop because it was making him feel dizzy. He slowly pulled Fenrir to the side of the dirt road he was travelling on, only to notice that the road stopped up ahead. It was funny how he stopped where he did or he would have gone off road. He looked behind to see where he came from and even he, Cloud Strife, the saviour of the Planet who defeated the mighty Sephiroth, was taken by surprise. The road he was just travelling on was not there anymore. He spun around to see where exactly he was but the road that was up ahead just earlier was now gone. All that surrounded him was a thick colorless mist. He couldn't even see Fenrir, which was just beside him moments ago. Nothing left to do now but to walk the rest of the way; maybe, just maybe that was what was meant for him to do in the first place.

He took two paces and noticed his feet felt softer, like he was walking in a field of grass. No, not grass. His eyes now saw what it was. A flower field that stretched for forever it seemed. Yellow and white lilies the same as the ones in _her_ church. He had been here before, but that time he could not face her. Where was she? She should be here. He could feel it. He was here. He was sure of it. This was the place. He did not know where it was, or even if he was still on the same planet. He did not even know if this place even existed, or if it was just a dream, but he knew he was here, finally. But _she_ was not.

Just walk, keep walking until you find what you're looking for.

He became a little angry with himself, and her. No, not angry with her. He could never be angry with her, for anything. If anything she probably had returned to the Planet. That was what she was supposed to do. It was her last duty as an Ancient. He was the one who could not let go of her memory. Maybe he was the one preventing her from achieving that last goal she was given as an Ancient? He didn't want to cause her any more grief. She didn't blame him. That was what helped him get through, but it wasn't enough. He needed something else from her. Perhaps he wanted to come here only for selfish reasons?

He yelled and then started running. Maybe that something he was searching for could be found if he ran to the end of this flower field that seemed to go on for eternity. He ran and ran until he could run no more. He collapsed, falling on his stomach. The flowers were soft, and cushioned his fall. He rolled over onto his back. The sky, there was no sky above him, just like that one time …

_"...I came crashing down?"_

_"The roof and the flower bed must have broken your fall. You're lucky."_

_"Flower bed... is this yours?"_

_"Sorry about that."_

_"That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a **sacred** place."_

Stop. Stop it or I am going to sneeze. He opened his eyes with a startle. His nose tickled and it woke him up. He then noticed a giant yellow flower in front of his face. No, it wasn't a giant flower. It was just in his line of vision and that is what made it seem gigantic. Chills went down his spine. He felt a presence and he knew whose presence it was. His heart raced in his chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed, feigning annoyance. He gently pushed the gigantic flower aside.

"Oh it moves!"

That voice. It's melodic rhythm danced in his chest.

She leaned down to look at him, her long soft brown braid falling across her small shoulder. She was sitting beside him and holding a yellow lily, the same one she used to wake him. He was momentarily awestruck. Everything flooded him. What did he want all this time? She was here and all he could do was lay there and pretend he didn't care. That he didn't cross any ocean, defeat any foe, or break every bone in his body just to be here in this place, with _her_.

Sensing his silence she let out a tittering giggle. It sounded like tiny silver bells. "Cloud came here, again. Why did he come?" She leaned down closer. So close her brown curls fell softly onto his cheek. She squinted her jade colored eyes, as if she were inspecting him. "Hmm, Clou….."

Although, she was not able to finish her sentence because he brought his hand up and gently drew her head towards his. They stayed in that position, lips locked in a sweet embrace for a while before he drew away letting his head rest on the soft flowers so that he could look at her beautiful face blush a powder pink. The yellow flower fell from her hand.

He smiled. "That is why," he said.


End file.
